


Dogs are man's best friend

by dacnis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dacnis/pseuds/dacnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times they found him and 1 time he did(and +1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. When Bruce was 4 years old...

Actually, It was not his.

His father hated any kind of animal including the higher primates, namely his own son, so it was nothing strange that Banner House was restricted from having a pet. But a lot of kids like animals and Bruce Banner was one of those kids.

When he became aware, by not so kind way, that he couldn't get a dog or a cat or whatever, four-year-old Bruce decided to let it go. His mother thought otherwise, though. Rebecca asked their neighbors if her son could care their pet sometimes, and a kind old lady who had a Welsh corgi gladly agreed.

As informed the arrangement, Bruce almost shrieked by excitement, to say the least. But for being a shy boy, and for fear of his farther, on their first visit he just hid behind Mom's legs, peeking the dog warily. Luckily, the dog was friendly enough to make the first move. It came closer without any hesitation or hostility then started to lick the boy's hand, waggling its almost invisible short tail the whole time. Bruce blinked a few times at the unfamiliar but not unpleasant sensation. It was warm, wet and kind of ticklish. Like Mom's peck, which he loved so much.

A bit encouraged, Bruce slowly reached his hand and patted it on the head, ridiculous fear almost forgotten. And at the moment when it nuzzled back happily, little Bruce realized why they said 'Dogs are man's best friend'.

After that day they became best friends. The dog loved Bruce. It knew when Bruce came and waited expectantly for him, running by the door every 5 minutes. And at those days when he couldn't make it due to his farther, it whined for hours.

So did its owner. The lady often invited the kid inside and served sweets, watching her dog and him merrily playing with each other. Sometimes she gave gifts, mostly small enough to hide, to him.

It lasted for almost a year, until Brian Banner found about it. When he did, he was not happy. Not at all. Their little friendship was ended by angry shouts, blackeyes on Rebecca's body, forceful hands on Bruce's shoulders and a tearful farewell. The dog didn't take it well as much as Bruce. It snarled, barked frantically every time Brian passing by the house. Then a few months later the old lady died, and it was sented some animal shelter. They said it'd bitten some drunk guy but Bruce never heard of the dog afterward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. From Incredible Hulk movie. He was in Brazil.

It wasn't his decision, really.

Yes, he liked it but no, he didn't afford to keep a dog. Hell, sometimes he even couldn't feed himself properly. And it wasn't like he was(and as a matter of fact, would ever be) living a life stable enough to raise some pet. He was sure that the dog would realize it and leave soon, so he just let it be there. After all, it was a stray.

But strangely, the dog chose to stay with him. At first Bruce thought it'd gone during the night. However, as he looked around hours later it was there as if it hadn't left at all. The only difference was that now it was busy gnawing an enormous bone. Which had surprisingly big chunks of meat.

Bruce growled silently. He was starving and the dog had to have a feast in his house. That was unfair. He tried to shoo the dog but it paid no attention except tilting its head and looking at him curiously. A few tries failing miserably, he just gave up to kick out the dog. Just like that, it became his dog.

The dog was not as clinging as that Welsh corgi he'd met years ago had been. But it always kept the close distance between them. Sometimes it lied at his feet, sometimes sat near the chair within arm's reach. It seemed that the dog constantly let him know he was not alone. It gave him a small comfort.

Well, maybe big. Bruce was not talkative in any sense but having no one to talk to was plainly depressing. Talking to himself was a bit weird, even for a guy who transformed a green rage monster from time to time. It was a good thing that the dog could not only listen to him but also show some reactions. Not much, as it was an beast, but definitely reactions.

Also it was a promising guard. The dog caught those trying to get themselve inside the house, mostly bugs or rats. However its capacity wasn't limited to small creatures. The dog had stopped a thief before, even though it'd been after awfuly lots of frustrated sighs, patient instructions and gentle pats. Bruce had bought some loafs of meat for the dog that night.

Sadly, tonight wasn't gonna be the day. Behind him, familiar barks suddenly stopped dead. But he couldn't turn back. The only thing Bruce could do was just runing and running again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Some point between Incredible Hulk's ending and Avengers.

This time, he didn't even realize it was there.

Being a green giant who wanted to smash everything in front of him was exhausting. Especially when that giant had a tendency to suck all of your energy and leave nothing but a sore body. So it was kind of a hard thing for whom almost passed out in the middle of some deserted wilderness to notice the outside world, even when he got a visitor.

If it'd been a human or big enough, Bruce would have noticed. The long-term life as a fugitive had left him one thing, if nothing. A capability to sense danger. Whenever someone came closer Bruce tensed up and immediately prepared to run away, even in the middle of sleeping. One might call it paranoia or just being timid as a rabbit, but for him, it was reality. Half of people who approached him were danger to him, and when it came to the others, well, he was the danger.

But his visitor was nothing like that. It was a bony wild dog. Normally it would never move toward humans out of its own will, without a decent reason such as food, but as its curiosity got it first, it carefully examined the scene and the barely conscious human.  
He was shivering, or rather shaking uncontrollably, his eyes squeezed shut, pitiful moaning leaked from his clenched teeth. There was no sign of noticing the dog. It sniffed the air looking for the scent of deception but all it could catch was pain and fear. Pathetic, weak as like a newborn pup.

When Bruce opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was something vaguely recognizable, despite of its crumbled shape and dirt on it, as a piece of pizza. The next of it, there was a half shriveled and half molded apple. He had no idea where in the hell those things had come from or who'd gotten them. Wondering whether to be insulted or grateful, he stared them a couple of moments, only then noticed he wasn't alone. Ignoring the scream his stiff neck and shoulders made, he gingerly lifted his upper body with arms and looked behind him.  
A... dog was sleeping, curled up against his hipbone. Bruce blinked, then realization hit him. Pity from a dog. Nice.  
He huffed silently, though soon the frowning was replaced with a wistful smile. Better than nothing, right? Of course he wasn't about to eat them, but the sentiment could be appreciated. He slowly sat up. It took a time more than he liked, thanks to his strained body, but he succeeded anyway and turned back to the dog.

It was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Before Avengers.

It wasn't even a dog in this case.

Somehow Bruce hadn't ran into any of his chasers since his arrival on India. It wasn't something to complain about, but seemed little off to him. So he determined to only travel through a forest, jungle or whatever normal people wouldn't use as a passage. Anyway, those small villages where he planned to go were located deep in the jungle.

Most of time he went around without mishap. But there were always dangers waiting him, from swamps and cliffs to poisonous creatures to predators. Today he heard howls.

A short while later, Bruce did catch faint rustles between the hooting of owls. he could imagine, with no effort, wolves circling him. All he had for his defense was a tiny fire which already began to flicker. Raising his head slowly, he looked into the darkness, then froze.  
A set of yellow eyes was flashing in the dark. It was hard to make out its figure from thick bushes but he knew it was there, gazing at him. Bruce stared back two golden spheres. His feature never showed anything but utter calmness but his head was whirling from bits and pieces of emotions.

Reluctance, for not wanting to transform. Resignation, yes. He could control himself but getting bitten by wolves was one of those exceptional situations. Relief, why not? They were in the middle of jungle, and it meant the nearest village was at least fifty miles away, so even if the Other guy appeared nobody would get hurt. Concern, of course. The Other guy could be very... mobile. Lastly, sorriness for wolves. How could they know the normal looking human being would be able to crush them with one hand?  
However fear, more specifically, fear for predators wasn't among them.

When the last ember died, Bruce thought it was going to happen soon. But it never came. Instead of launching itself at him, the wolf just snarled several moments, then turned around and vanished. Other footsteps followed after it, leaving him with the silence.

Bemused, he searched around one more time, looking for a sign of another predator but he found none. Maybe the presence of the Other guy in him had made them back off, or they hadn't been hungry enough to attack a human. Well, either way or another, no one cared. He just shrugged it off and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Some point after Avengers.

It was his victim.

He was back in the cage. Bruce felt it before saw. Cold shackles against his wrists and ankles, a rough concrete floor under his body, sickening smells of something rotting, antiseptic(which made him wonder why these places always smelt like that when they never used it on him) and blood. Typical secret military laboratory. General Ross, undoubtedly.  
If this had happened in the past days, or even in a half year, he would have expected nothing but pain and despair. But this time he knew his friends were coming to rescue him, even if it was still hard to believe that someone willingly cared him. He had a little hope.

Not wanting to just lie down, he opened his eyes to check out himself and the cell but some hesitance followed him, as he already knew they'd drugged him to stop the change. As expected, he immediately met the haze-filled world. Great.  
Contemplating if sitting up would be really a good idea, Bruce breathed slowly to put his stomach under control. But nausea was gone a couple of minutes later, he managed to sit with the help from steel bars. That was when he saw them.

He had roommates in the basement. Outside his cell, there were other cages in a line, and various kinds of animals were inside them. They all looked gruesome as far as he could see. They had external tumors more than one and their fur or skin were slicked with pus. One of the closest cage was covered with blood and something only could be described as pieces of guts, as if the occupant had exploded inside it.  
Well, perhaps it had. Bruce had considerably clear memories of the failed gamma radiation experiments, which meant these animals were experimented on with gamma radiation which, unfortunately, happened to exist in his blood.  
He didn't think all of them were injected with his blood but Ross and his researchers were trying to create another Hulk, and that made him responsible for these animal's pain, too. If it had not been for Bruce Banner, all these would never have happened(or so he thought).

And there was a dog. it was a Beagle, at least it had been a Beagle. Despite of awful experiments and its appearance, it still kept traits of its former self. Dying due to Bruce's radioactive blood, it welcomed him inside its own cage every time he got dragged back to his cell. Its tail already chipped off, and Bruce doubted it could see with those eyes, but it was just happy to have him. That didn't make it any easier for him to endure the whole session.

He had never prayed for death of innocents before, but this time he couldn't stop himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +1. Bruce ponders why he doesn't want to be attached with the pup.  
> ...It is still about dogs, right?

Although only just starting, the winter of this year was harsher than the last couple of years'. So a few weeks later when the sun came out and shone brightly, Steve thought it would be a perfect day for a walk. Not wanting his friends to miss a golden opportunity like this, he hastily made his way to communal floor.  
Unfortunately most of his friends weren't present; Thor visiting Jane, Natasha and Clint on the mission, and Tony- well, Steve had made a decision months ago that even if Tony was available he wouldn't pick that man as the sole companion, so it left only one person. The one who was sitting at the table at the moment.

"Bruce."  
"Oh, hey."

Bruce looked up from the newspapers, smiling. Sitting next to him, Steve matched the smile.  
Actually, Bruce was the most preferred companion to Steve, as being gentle, patient enough to explain him things without patronizing and never prying or being too much. Besides, Bruce looked like he could use some exercise, too pale for not seeing the sun. The super soldier secretly had a self assigned mission: Keep the physicist in good health.  
It came from the combination of the military spirit and his concern for friends. Compared with other members, Bruce, as long as didn't change, was just another ordinary civilian. Thor was a demigod, Steve himself and Natasha had gotten special serums, and Clint was trained as an assassin. Even Tony could do some actions without the Iron Man suit. Knowing fully well that the hidden half of the physicist was the most powerful creature in the Earth, Steve couldn't stop the protective instinct to twitch whenever saw him.

Suddenly, Bruce cleared throat. Realizing he was just staring the physicist, Steve blushed a bit and asked.

"I'm going to take a stroll in the park. Would you come along?"

The physicist hesitated a few seconds, but nodded soon.

"Actually I haven't go outside for... a week, I think? And the weather seems fine, so, yes."

After changing for a walk, they headed for the nearest park. It wasn't big or well equipped but those two preferred that way. Natural, uncrowded and relaxing.

Walking at slow pace, they chatted amiably, and even if they fell into the silence once a while it was comfortable one. Between warm sunlight and an enjoyable companion, the physicist got so relaxed that almost missed it when Steve changed his course abruptly. He blinked a few times then quizzically watched the super soldier while following him. He seemed to be captivated by something.  
When the super soldier stopped at the side of the pavement Bruce squinted a little and saw a brown box. Our of curiosity he took several steps toward it. And there it was, a little white puppy in the box.

Bemused, Bruce glanced back his friend.

"Um, Steve?"

When the man turned toward him, he couldn't help smiling at his friend's expression. At the moment he was just a young man who was beaming with joy, not the Captain America. Steve reached for the pup and lifted it from the box. The pup was small enough to fit in his hands but seemed not to be afraid of those bigger humans. It nuzzled and barked blissfully.  
The super soldier carefully hold it close his chest, then asked with some hesitance.

"Do you think we should find his owner, Bruce?"

Even though saying so, Steve looked like wishing the owner would never show up. Hiding his grin, the physicist shrugged.

"No... it's in a box, someone dumped it."  
"Then what do we do? It's a fine day but I don't think it's healthy for him to be outside without anything to keep warm."  
"Well, you can take it to the shelter. I don't know where those places are in New York but JARVIS can be helpful."  
"That means we have to take him with us, right? If so, maybe we can feed him before find a new home... I mean, it's just a temporary arrangement. So..."  
"So?"  
"Do you think Tony will get angry about this? Taking an animal without asking him a permission?"

Bruce didn't point out that their 'temporary arrangement' should take a few hours only, which meant Tony didn't need to give a permission since when he arrived the tower or emerged from his workshop it would be long gone so he wouldn't even realize it was there. Instead he just shrugged again.

"Then let's hope he doesn't have an allergy."

It turned out that Tony was on the communal floor, and that the engineer not only had none but kind of liked the pup.

"Hey, who said you can keep that little beast in my tower?"

Tony yelled at the sight of the uninvited guest but as soon as that beast showed its charms to him, his irritation melted quickly, replaced with good chuckle. Steve let out a small sigh of relief. He really didn't want to leave the puppy outside. It was a good thing that the pup knew well how to do its magic, or it could have been worse, considering Tony's first reaction was definitely not hospitable. And it even succeeded to conquer two assassins later.  
Actually, the only one who seemed indifferent about the whole thing was Bruce. Though he'd seemed fine with Steve taking it along, after arriving the tower he'd excused himself, saying that now he'd needed to work, and headed for his lab then still hadn't come out.  
When Steve expressed his little worry about that, Tony airily dismissed him.

"Usually we scientists tend to forget how much the time passed while working, Capsicle, so stop worrying. I don't want to hear any whining except from this snow white. And what would be the worst case scenario? Hulking out? You know, this is not a mouse and he's not an elephant, either, even though the size would be quite similar. He's just not a dog people, I presume. Well, I can ask him."

So he did ask.

"Hiding from the monster, Doc? You know, it's easy to mistake him as a mouse but he's a dog, so don't need to be scared."  
"Thank you for unasked information, Tony. But I'm not scared, and for your next question, don't have any allergy."  
"You sure? Then why are you hiding here?"  
"I'm not hiding. I'm working."

Tony snorted. Even though he'd told the super soldier otherwise, it seemed the physicist had something against the dog, or at least felt uneasy around it.

"Okay. Look, don't be shy, Doc. All you have to do is just saying something. I kinda like him but I really don't want you to feel uncomfortable, especially in my house. If you want, I can make a 'No dogs allowed' sign."  
"You don't need to. It's ok, Tony. I just, you know..."  
"Not a big fan of animals?"  
"Well, something like that. I just don't have a thing for them particularly."  
"Uh-huh."

Narrowing his eyes, the engineer watched the physicist fidgeting but said nothing, deciding to drop the subject. For now, of course, since Tony Stark never dropped anything before poked and poked and poked one more time.

After Tony left, Bruce sighed. It wasn't like he hated the pup, or as a matter of fact, any kind of animals.  
What he couldn't stand was that it kept reminding him the other dogs he had met. His interactions with dogs could be counted on one hand but some of them left him plenty of sorrow and guilt. Those were fleeting moments in his life, considering his age, but they'd managed to leave a scar. That alone made it hard for him to watch their loyalty and intimacy, and knowing how their relationship would end at the last made it harder.  
Humans, that could be pushed away by well-chosen acts or words and most of them didn't even want to approach him anyway. But dogs? The only thing to push them away was, well, physical harm and that was not the option. So when they came to him he had no choice but let it happen. And in return for being generous, all he got was the privilege to be the one who cleaned up those messes, namely guilt and remorse, after they got hurt or dead because of him. Even though he'd never wished for them in the first place. It was unfair. He really didn't want to go through all of them again. Because this time wouldn't be different, right?

While Bruce sank into his thoughts, in the communal floor, there was a heated discussion. All of participants were frowning deeply.

"Snow White is a perfect name!"  
"No, it's not 'cause this pup's definitely male. See?"

Clint proved his point by turning over the pup. Ignoring Steve who turned his head quickly to hide a faint blush, Tony waved his arm aggressively.

"Hey, that's not PC. Why can't we use Snow White as a boy's name? Because some princess got that name first?"  
"Because I'm not gonna call him Snow White."  
"Oh, not enough for a Russian spy's partner? Looks like they use more mighty name. What about Krypto?"

It seemed like they would never make an agreement. But then Steve, who was just listening whole time, suggested one shyly.

"What about... Bolt?"  
"Wow, I was thinking 'Oh, thanks goddess, certain Thunder God isn't here' and here you are. Bolt? Seriously?"  
"Oh, it's not that."  
"Really? Then what, you mean the other Bolt? Don't tell me we'll get a female dog. We won't."

At the engineer's bark, Steve really looked lost.

"Um, what?"  
"You know, bolts and nuts? One of the world's greatest inventions? Ring a bell?"  
"Well... I... actually it's the movie we watched a few weeks ago."

OH.

"...Oh. The movie with a white dog which thought he had a superpower. Of course, that Bolt. What else you could think of? No offence, by the way. But doesn't it seem too Thor-centric? No? Well, at least it's not Asgardian. Those names are hard to pronounce, anyway. Who wants-"

Natasha and Clint exchanged their glances, then nodded, cutting Tony's ramble.

"So, Bolt, it is."  
"Huh, I like it. Our situation kinda matches. He will think all humans have superpower and he has one, too. It's gonna be fun."  
"More funny thing is it was you who said that, Legolas. All humans? Last time I checked surely you didn't have any kind of superpower."  
"Yeah, and you have, right?"  
"Touché . Anyway, anyone who disagrees? Nobody? What about Volt?"

Tony's feeble attempt was ignored. Three of them scratched the back of the pup's ears and called him Bolt. The pup tilted its head as if trying to catch what it meant.

Bolt was adored. Thor who had come up a week later(and who was really impressed with the movie) tried to fly with it, though gave up the idea shortly after confronted by others. Two assassins looked like enjoying training the puppy, especially Clint who constantly insisted that it should learn how to attack the intruder. And there was Tony. The engineer gave it everything, literally. The best organic dog foods, tons of toys, and he made a dog house which was more like a castle. He even tried to make an Iron Dog suit, which, thankfully, was stopped in time. But Steve was the one who really took care of it. For being responsible one, he got the duties of feeding, bathing, cleaning its toilet and so on but he never complained and performed those happily.

The sad truth was that the caretaker usually became the pet's favorite but not always.  


A few months later they agreed that Tony was Bolt's favorite. No one knew why but it often sat in front of the lab and waited, and whenever the door was opened it danced around, wagging its tail enthusiastically. Steve, though said nothing, always suspected it was because the mental age of Tony Stark matched the pup's.  
When Natasha mentioned it in passing, Tony shrugged it as if it was the most reasonable thing. And that made Steve feel a sudden surge of envy.

"You do know he's not your dog, don't you?  
"Really? Sorry, it's easy to mistake when, you know, he lives in the house I made, fed by my money, playing with my toy, even following me all day."

His assertion was not so wrong, except the conclusion; the ownership part. But saying so made the whole issue look like Mobius strip, so Steve couldn't do anything but pout a little.  
Then, getting carried away in triumph, Tony made a suggestion to demonstrate who was Bolt's true favorite one. He insisted that the dog have to pick only one person to crush the super soldier's hope. After several huffs and amused cheers they agreed the game.

So there they were, crouching in a circle, discussing who had to hold the pup before let it go.

"It's possible he just goes back to him or her. You know, normally they go to the closest one."  
"Oh, is that so? Then what about her? I'm sure she's the least favorite, so why don't we give her a merit? Hey, you can hold the can."  
"No thank you, Stark."  
"I can do. I can toss him here."  
"...I don't think that's a good idea."  
"...What the hell are you guys doing?"

At the last voice, they looked up all at once. They'd forgotten about the last resident, who had been stuck in the lab for last whole day. Seeing the pup welcomed the new participant, they finally reached an agreement to give the honor to the physicist. Not hiding his amused look, Bruce held the pup for several seconds, then put it down. As soon as its paws touched the carpet, they started to coax it with their own way.  
Someone tried to call its name, and someone decided to make a funny sound. Someone seemed to believe that glaring it hard enough then it would hear her(or his. Well, for privacy) voice. Someone thought the majestic pose could attract its attention, and someone, being confident of the victory, stretched his arms and waited.  
And the one Bolt chosen was, well, someone who did nothing. It looked around quizzically then went to Bruce who had stepped back to the background. Everyone stared them as it jumped at the physicist's leg, whooping loudly.

"Er, no. You need to pick one from them."

At least he didn't sound smug, they thought. All of them were surprised that Bolt'd chosen the physicist who wasn't very keen on this whole Avenger dog idea. He'd never played with it nor showed affection except occasional pats. Then why in the hell had Bolt chosen him? But it wasn't Steve who got shocked most. Behind them, the engineer muttered darkly.

"...Do it again."

Others glanced each other, then nodded. And after the fourth attempt made the same result, he admitted his defeat and retired moodily.  
Watching his back, Clint murmured.

"Doesn't this mean Bolt was waiting for Doc, not Tony?

If the engineer heard it, he didn't show it.

That night, a shadow silently made his way to the communal kitchen. The pup, which was sleeping in the corner where Tony'd put the house, blinked sleepily, picking up soft footsteps, then suddenly launched itself toward the intruder.

"Oh, hey."

Stroking its head warmly, the physicist whispered in a low voice, then picked the pup and put it on the kitchen table.

"Wait there, will you? I'm gonna make some snack. If you behave, I can give you a few."

It obediently sat and waited as if it understood him. Bruce made his snacks in quiet. Half an hour later, he placed the tray carefully and picked his sandwich, then pushed the tray to Bolt. When the pup didn't move, the physicist's lips twitched slightly.

"You are dozing off. You should sleep now. It's too late for a pup like you."

But he didn't lift it right away. He took his time to eat the sandwich, patting the pup rhythmically with the other hand until it completely fell asleep.  
When the physicist slowly reached for it to pick up, another voice cut in.

"So, is this your secret? In the midnight, silently appear, then what, talking to him?"

The physicist almost flinched but closed his eyes, calming himself, then opened his mouth and said pointedly to the man who was leaning against the wall.

"...You are lucky I didn't get a heart attack."  
"That's good! Let's congratulate. But really, is that your little secret?"

Bruce shook his head as if he would say no but soon heaved a resigned sigh, changing his mind.

"Well, look like I won't get any peace until you get your answer. Then I'll tell you, so listen carefully, kiddo."

Tony sat down one of the chair and looked at him expectantly. The physicist shrugged at him.

"Normally dogs like someone who feeds and plays with them. And I happen to be that one."

As his explanation didn't proceed, Tony blinked.

"Wait, that's all? No, that's not important. The thing is, when did you feed and play with him? I haven't seen those domestic scenes, and you even hided from him."

Bruce hunched a little, looking oddly embarrassed.

"Yes, I did. At first. Well, I didn't plan to care it, actually. All you guys adored it enough, so seemed like I wouldn't be needed."  
"Ha! So you finally admitted that was hiding!"

Bruce stared, and Tony scratched the back of his head.

"Eh, go on?"  
"...Okay. Like I just said, I kept distance from it. But then, I was, well, needed."  
"And when was that?"  
"Do you remember when all of you got a stealth mission for a week? The Other guy is not exactly... the stealth type, so I left behind but others, including you, went Europe."  
"Stealth? Me?"  
"You said you were gonna test your suit."  
"Hmm, cannot remember but that sounds like me. So?"  
"So... that left me to deal with the dog. JARVIS and your bots are capable but, you know, it wouldn't be ideal for the living pup. So, well, I did things."  
"Did what, exactly?"  
"Taking care of it? Feeding, bathing, walking, playing..."  
"And talking, of course."

At Tony's comment, the physicist fidgeted with the tray bashfully.

"Um, yes, talking... It's not, um, intended, though. Just an old habit."  
"Old habit? Have you raised a dog? I mean, being chased and hiding normally don't go with pets. And... I doubt your... farther was a pet lover."

Small uncertainty in the last sentence showed him that the engineer was not sure whether he would get angry about the implication Tony'd read his files, but, well, he always suspected that much, so decided to save it for other times and went on.

"I didn't have one when I was young but my neighbor allowed me to care her dog. And I had a dog in Brazil but it wasn't... my intent."

He shrugged slightly at Tony's raised eyebrow.

"It just showed up in my house then didn't go and, what else could I do?"  
"Right. So, you had dogs..."

As Tony didn't finished the sentence the physicist glanced up, but as soon as meeting up with the man's piercing eyes staring him intensely, he averted his gaze.

"...And those didn't end well."

Several moments later, Tony said at last. It was not a question so Bruce said nothing. Apparently, the engineer wasn't waiting one after all.

"And you became afraid that our little friend might have the same fate."

Bruce shrugged. Although it lacked some details, the major line was quite close, and he had no intention to correct him, anyway.  
Then the engineer asked.

"What changed your mind?"

The physicist glanced up again and this time, held his gaze a few minutes. But he kept silence.  
Seemingly he wouldn't get an answer, Tony decided, for this once, to drop it genuinely. He had a feeling that he already knew the answer, which was making him smirk. He waved dismissively and claimed now big boys had to go to bed for the next day's science.

They quickly cleaned up the kitchen and put the pup back on its bed. When they headed together for the elevator, Bruce suddenly spoke.

"Well, actually, it was you."  
"Oh, me?"

Bruce was looking at the front but his posture was relaxed, so Tony lightly asked back, raising his eyebrows even though the physicist couldn't see.

"You are worse than a three months old pup. If I can handle you without smashing the whole Stark tower, well, then I can handle a pup, too."

Tony grinned.

In the elevator, Tony began to speak once more, looking thoughtful.

"If your secret was taking care of it, does that make Capsicle his favorite? He does every chores everyday."

Without missing a beat, Bruce answered as if he was waiting for that question.

"He does. But also, he works for SHIELD so leaves the tower quite often. On the other hand..."  
"Yeah, you never leave the tower. Literally."  
"I thought that was your point, Tony."  
"It still is. And one more question. Did you took the pup in the lab?"  
"Um... No comment?"  
"I knew it, I knew it! You spoiled him!"  
"I never let it go near the dangerous thing... Anyway, I'm sure Steve is the second favorite, though."  
"What, not me?"  
"No, you're not."  
"Well, at least I'm your favorite."  
"Are you? Now who said that?"

As the elevator stopped his floor, Bruce stepped out and waved the engineer, receiving a smirk and a wink in return. Shaking his head lightly, he got ready to sleep. After taking shower and changing, he rested himself on the bed and stared the ceiling absently.  


He never lied. It was Tony who made him change his decision. Like the dog in Brazil, there were people who broke into his life, and Tony Stark was the spearhead of them. It was him who led Bruce into the pack. Then, in a blink, the pack welcomed and accepted him as one of them. Even though he never wanted nor asked. He had no idea what to do in this case. Accept their kindness gratefully, knowing fully well he would lose them soon? Or run?  
But when he chose the only thing he was good at, running away, they didn't let him go. So he got surrounded among them and waited in fear the day the Other guy took them from him or they decided to have had enough of him. But neither came. The Other guy strangely seemed to like Bruce's pack, and they just put up with him without a word. Even when his enemies tried to get him, his pack protected him, rescued him willingly. Their embracement was too warm for a lonely fugitive like him to refuse.  
So, instead of running away once more, he learned to trust them, and learned that he didn't need to cower even if the memory of his past stared back him. Because this time would be different.  


With them, he would be able to deal with it. Just like he had managed to deal with Bolt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ++1

"...A kitten?"  
"It's cold and rainy and she was shivering-"  
"Stop there. I don't wanna know, just- keep it from my loyal pup. They are enemies, Capsicle. Haven't you seen 'Cats and Dogs'? Even if you haven't, I'm sure that was obvious a hundred years ago, too."  
"First, Bolt is not your dog. Second, no, I haven't. Lastly, I'm not a hundred years old, thank you very much."  
"So you knew they are enemies but didn't give a damn."  
"It's not- Look, sometimes they get along pretty well. You can't ignore the possibility. Bolt needs a friend, after all."  
"Whatever. It doesn't change the fact you betrayed him."  
"What? I didn't- This is not a betrayal!"  
"Oh, hey, it's a kitten. Who got her here, huh?"  
"A knight in shining armor over there."  
"Ah, I hope you know what kind of hell you just unleashed, Cap. 'Cause 'Tasha has an allergy to cats."  
"Wait, what? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I'm not. Don't worry, Steve. He's just pulling your leg."  
"Killjoy."  
"Um, it looks like someone decided to open an animal shelter... in Stark Tower."  
"Finally someone speaks English! Yeah, that's exactly what I want to say, Doc. He doesn't ask anymore, just taking them here! At this rate, we can open a zoo at the 32d floor in a year. Wait, maybe at the rooftop? I've heard animals need fresh air or natural water or whatever."  
"Sorry, Tony. That's not what I meant."  
"You heard him, so shut up, Stark."  
"I thought Midgardians have a ritual to bestow a name for their pets. Was I wrong?"  
"Not... wrong, Thor."  
"Then why don't we start the ritual right now? I missed one of our bravery Bolt but this time I shall participate."  
"That's kind. Yeah, nice."  
"So what would be your suggestions? I do suggest Trjegul, this feline has wonderful eyes and-"  
"Eh, sorry, Fabio. We don't name it Tresomething."  
"What about Puss? I watched-"  
"No, fuck, no! That's horrible. Nobody's gonna say 'Puss' in my tower."  
"Cap, for god's sake, Puss is a boy! This is a girl, so we have to name it as 'Kitty Softpaws'."  
"You, Katniss. Out. Now."  
"Can I ask you guys something?"  
"Shoot it, Doc."  
"I thought its name already settled."  
"...And I think I know where this will go."  
"The pup is Bolt, so the kitten isn't to be Nut?"  
"And the reason is?"  
"... Wasn't Bolt named after bolts and nuts? You know, one of the world's greatest inventions."  
"...Um, no, not really."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, surprise."  
"Sorry, I thought... well..."  
"Of course, Bruce, of course."  
"I think you spent too much time with Stark."  
"Hey, it's good thing! Anyway, movie night? I think I just figured what we should watch tonight."  
"Um, boys? Already forgot the kitten?"  
"...Just give her some spy name."


End file.
